


Go to bed

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: Saeran does some 'convincing' to get his brother to focus on something other than his work.DISCLAIMER: I do not condone incest in real life. This piece is meant to be purely fictional.





	1. Chapter 1

Saeran entered the room where his brother was seated behind a computer with a yawn. Staying by the door he called out,  
“Come to bed Saeyoung.” He received no reply from his twin. He called his brother's name out again in hopes of being heard this time but to no avail. 

With a sigh, Saeran made his way over to Saeyoung’s side. Saeyoung was still focused tapping away on his keyboard.  
“Don't ignore me,” Saeran grumbled as he poked Saeyoung's cheek. Saeyoung glanced at Saeran but went back to ignoring his brother, still quickly typing. 

Saeran sighed, why must his brother be like this? A small smirk momentarily appeared on Saeran’s face before he moved behind Saeyoung and pulled the computer chair away from the desk. He made sure not to give Saeyoung any time to move back and swiftly spun the chair so that his brother now faced him. 

Saeran received a puzzled look from Saeyoung. Dismissing the look he moved to straddle Saeyoung's lap.  
“What's wrong?” Saeyoung asked whilst his hands moved to rest on Saeran's hips.  
“You need to sleep… it's really late,” Saeran replied. He placed his head into the crook of Saeyoung's neck and sighed.  
“I can't. I'm busy.” Saeyoung answered as he spun the chair back to attempt to get back to his previous activity, Saeran still on his lap. 

Saeran heard the clicking of Saeyoung's keyboard once more. How was he going to get his stupid brother to sleep? Another idea popped into his head. 

Saeran placed a kiss onto Saeyoung's neck and awaited his response. The usual rhythm of the clicking faltered for a second before returning to normal. Saeran smiled at his success and went back to littering kisses along Saeyoung's neck, humming when he found the spot that made Saeyoung gasp and hold back a moan. 

Saeran, feeling quite happy with himself, bit down lightly on the sensitive skin of Saeyoung's neck. Saeyoung had stopped typing completely at this point and had switched to stopping small moans with the back of his hand. Saeran bagan to bite and suck along Saeyoung's neck. 

Saeyoung audibly gasped when Saeran's hands went under the hem of his shirt, moving up and down to explore his stomach and chest.  
“Saeran I-I- I'm busy.” He managed to stutter through his small gasps. He was so stubborn. He would definitely be busy in a second.

Saeran bit down on Saeyoung's collarbone slightly harder than last time which causes Saeyoung to jolt a little in surprise. He quickly goes back to suck and lick along Saeyoung's neck leaving a trail from the bottom of his ear down to his shoulders. 

And if that wasn't enough, Saeran began to grind his clothed erection against Saeyoung's, causing them both to moan and Saeyoung to buck his hips. Searan placed his hands onto Saeyoung's shoulder to support himself as he moved his hips faster. Saeyoung growls and sets a moan off in Saeran. 

Saeyoung then wrapped his arms around Saeran, his hands moving to rest at his ass, and pulled Saeran as close to him as he possibly could. Saeran broke away from kissing along Saeyoung's neck, taking a brief moment to appreciate the red marks that were blooming. There was a small whine of protest before Saeyoung was silenced by the other's lips dragging him into a heated kiss. 

Saeran stopped his grinding but not the kiss as his hands are removed from Saeyoung's shirt and go down to his pants. He gives a teasing stroke to the trapped member, which in turn makes Saeyoung moan and buck his hips into Saeran's touch, before working to undo the pants.

Once the pants had been undone, Saeran removed himself from Saeyoung's lap to tug at them. Saeyoung understood the message and lifted his hips so Saeran could rid him of his unnecessary clothing. Saeran soon follows and removes his pants and boxers as well. Both of their clothes were randomly discarded. 

Sitting back down into Saeyoung's lap, they both gasp slightly and Saeran moans as their erections press against each other. Wrapping both his hands around their cocks, Saeran bagan to slowly pump his hands up and down eliciting yet another moan from Saeyoung as his cock twitched under Saeran's touch. 

Saeran picked up his pace and Saeyoung retsed his forehead against Saeran's. Their shaky breaths and moans met and tangled between them. 

A few strokes later and Saeyoung is lifting Saeran's chin up to capture his lips into a searing kiss, his hands moving to tangle into Saeran's hair. He tugged lightly when Saeran bit his lip asking for entry to explore his mouth. The request is happily accepted. 

Saeran sped up to move his hands as fast as he could possibly go. Both the twins began to moan the other's name as their hips moved to meet with the pumping. Saeran began to feel the familiar coiling in his stomach and he could tell by the way Saeyoung was breathing and gasping that he did too. 

The next few moments were a blur of moans, heated kissing and pleasure. 

“S-Sae- Fuck,” Saeyoung moans, “So c-close.” Saeran nodded and continued moving his hands. Soon they're both coming, calling out the other's name in bliss as they rode out their orgasms. Cum lands on Saeran's hands and some trickled down onto his lap. 

Saeyoung slumps back into his chair and pulled Saeran with him and into a kiss, Saeran had to brace himself on Saeyoung's shoulders. After the kiss Saeran pulled away from Saeyoung.  
“Idiot, my hands are dirty.”  
“Well,” Saeyoung purred as he lifted Saeran's hand up to his mouth and licked away some of the cum, “I'll just have to clean you up.” He licked again and Saeran could feel the heat building up again. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Saeran gave Saeyoung no room to protest as he got up and pulled Saeyoung along to their shared bedroom, not caring about the mess anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had both entered the bedroom Saeran quickly wiped the remainder of the cum onto his sweater before removing it all together along with the red shirt he had on underneath. He then swiftly approached Saeyoung before pulling him into a kiss by the collar of his shirt. 

Saeyoung took the initiative to pull their bodies much closer. They both moaned in unison when they were brought together as their hardening cocks rubbed against the other's. They resumed their kissing both parties doing their best to deepen it. Saeran kept one hand balled up in the collar of Saeyoung's shirt but moved the other one to rest on his brother's shoulder. 

Saeyoung's hands, which had come to rest on his brother's bare ass, began to softly knead and caress the plush ass cheeks. Saeran half gasped half moaned Into their kiss at Saeyoung's actions which allowed Saeyoung to slide his tongue into Saeran's mouth to explore. 

After some time of allowing their tongues to meet Saeran pulled away, breaking the kiss. A sound of protest erupts from Saeyoung. Saeran chucked at this.   
“Patience Saeyoung,” Saeran uttered while he pulled the other over to their bed. Saeran positioned it so that he was sat on the bed with Saeyoung straddling his lap. Saeyoung began to kiss and bite along Saran's neck, earning a few gasps and small moans from him. 

“Fuck me as hard as you can, Saeyoung,” Saeran purred and Saeyoung shivered, ceasing his current attack on Saeran's neck. Saeran pulled back to rest on his hands. There was visible blush that appeared on both parties, although Saeyoung was a couple shades redder than Saeran.   
“As you wish,” Saeyoung replied. He ran his hand along one of Saeran's cheeks before he quickly kissed the opposite one. 

Saeyoung got up from Saeran's lap and started to remove what clothes he had left on; his hoodie and a shirt. The shirt was discarded to the floor but the hoodie stayed in Saeyoung's hand.   
“Do you want my hoodie again?” he asked while he held out said item of clothing for Saeran to take. Saeran hummed and took it from Saeyoung before he laid back and pulled it up to cover the bottom half of his face. A happy sigh left his lips as he felt his brother’s lingering heat on the hoodie.

Saeyoung smiled at Saeran's behaviour, it was kind of cute. He made his way over to the bedside drawers to acquire some stuff they would need in a moment. A couple of items in hand, Saeyoung walked back over to where his brother laid on the bed.  
“Move up a bit,” Saeyoung instructed and Saeran obliged, shuffling up to the middle of the bed. Saeyoung put the items down by the edge bed while he waited for Saeran to get comfortable. 

Once Saeran had gotten comfy, Saeyoung moved onto the bed so he was sat between Saeran's legs. He pushed his hoodie up to expose Saeran's chest and leaned down to pepper kisses along his chest and down to his bellybutton. Saeyoung heard a soft gasp as he started to kiss lower. 

“Hurry up,” Saeran whined and it took all of Saeyoung's might not to fuck his brother dry then and there.   
“Patience Saeran.” Saeyoung replied as he grabbed the lube bottle he had left on the bed. 

He coated his fingers in the lube before discarding the bottle back onto the bed. His fingers moved down to tease around Saeran's asshole. A shaky sound came from Saeran and Saeyoung takes it as his cue to slowly slip his first slick coated finger into Saeran. 

Saeran let out a small moan, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Saeyoung begins to work on stretching him. Saeyoung started off slowly moving his middle finger in and out of Saeran's asshole. He sped up his movements as he added a second and third finger once Saeran said he was ready for them. 

Saeyoung pulled his fingers out of Saeran when the job was all done.  
“Saeyoung,” Saeran whines a needy while at the loss. Saeyoung gives an amused grin. He stroked Saeran's stomach, with his clean hand, in a reassuring way.   
“Just a little longer,” he said.   
Saeyoung applied the condom to his cock before coating it generously in the lube. He shuffled forward a tiny bit before lining himself up and then sliding inside of Saeran. 

Saeran let out an airy gasp as he buried his hands into the bed sheets below him.   
“Just tell me if you want me to stop or do something differently,” Saeyoung said tenderly as he leaned over, pulled his hoodie away from Saeran's face and placed a soft kiss to his lips.  
Saeran mumbled his reply while he pulled the hoodie back up to its previous position, “Yeah, whatever.” 

Saeyoung nodded and sat back up. He waited a moment before starting to slowly move his hips. Saeran balled his fists up into the sheets either side of his head as Saeyoung slowly picked up his pace, thrusting faster until he was going a steady speed. 

“S-Saeyoung!” Saeran gasps as each thrust sends him closer and closer to the edge. Saeyoung starts to angle his thrusts in till he finds that sweet spot buried deep inside Saeran. He knows he's found it when a moan much louder in comparison to the small noises he was making before tears through his throat. 

Saeyoung smirks and continues to aim for that certain spot, making sure he went as deep as possible each time, milking his brother for all his sweet moans. His eyes watching his brother's reactions as he did.

After what feels like forever and a mere few seconds at the same passes, Saeran can start to feel something building in his stomach. Like a spring being pushed to its limits before it breaks.

Saeyoung swiftly removed his hoodie from Saeran, discarding it to the floor besides the bed. He then leaned down to kiss down Saran's neck.   
“Saeyo-” Saeran whined but was cut off when Saeyoung had started to abuse the sensitive spot on Saeran's neck that he knew all too well.

The added stimulation from his neck being bitten and sucked, to the point that there would definitely be a few hickeys on his neck the next day, caused Saeran to be pushed to the edge.   
“I'm c-close,” he panted. His hands buried themselves into the mop of Saeyoung's hair. 

Saeyoung nodded at the words and started to speed up his thrusting. He kept at it until he felt his own release closing in.

Before he knew it, Saeran was moaning his brother's name as he came over his stomach and chest. It took Saeyoung only a few more thrusts for him to come inside of Saeran, both the twins moaning the other's name in unison.

Saeyoung slowly Pulled out of Saeran and flopped down next to Saeran. He places a soft kiss onto his brother's lips. Saeran wraps his arms around Saeyoung and buries his face into Saeyoung's chest. Saeyoung returns the hug and they tangle their legs together. 

They both end up falling asleep, comfortable and happy in each other's embrace.


End file.
